


Sleepover

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-18
Updated: 2002-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex invites Clark over for a Sleepover! Just smut, smut and more smut! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

## Sleepover

by StarEarthAngel

<http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CLexslash/>

* * *

Title: Sleepover   
Author: StarEarthAngel  
Fandom: Smallville  
Sequel/Series: Maybe...  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: PWP, First-time  
Archive: Smallville Slash Archive, and the Clex slash list. Feedback: Feed back is bliss! Starearthangel@yahoo.com Warnings: m/m sex, of course!!  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be writing ficcys about them, I'd be making naughty videos staring them! :D Summary: Clark gets bored and goes to Lex's house, they end up having a Sleepover... 

* * *

Sleepover 

Clark lay on his bed staring straight up at his ceiling.

Bored.

It was 9 p.m. on a Friday night and Clark was all alone in his room, going slowly insane. Clark let out an exasperated sigh and sat up slowly, who could he go visit?

Pete was no doubt spending 'quality' time with Chloe after the pair _finally_ found a common interest, each other. And after all, Clark didn't feel like being around a couple, which immediately eliminated Lana who would, no doubt, be around her boyfriend doing couple like activities. Yep, no matter where Clark went he'd become the third wheel. Clark glanced over at his alarm clock, which glowed brightly announcing the time, 9:15pm. His parents wouldn't be calling to check in for about another 15 minutes, from what they liked to call their second honeymoon. 

Clark suddenly found himself laughing at his situation. Ditched by everyone, including his parents. Pathetic! 

Then it occurred to him. Lex. He _could_ go visit Lex, he was always interesting and up for just about anything. And besides, he'd been wanting to talk to Lex. About what, he wasn't sure, but Lex always had advice, or at least an amusing comment, to share with him. Clark slowly got to his feet, not sure if he was doing the smart thing, the right thing. Clark got to his feet but paused at the ringing of the telephone. Clark made his way over to the phone only to hear his parents on the other line. As his mother went on about the weather, Clark made a decision, after he got off the phone he'd go visit Lex. He had too. 

* * *

"Clark." Lex said in a slightly amused tone, finding out who was on his door step so late at night. "Hey Lex. I, I was just sitting around...doing nothin. So I thought I'd come by."

Lex nodded slowly with a small curved smile that Clark knew all too well.

"Sure, come in," he ushered Clark inside, then closed the door behind them.

Lex immediately began walking down the large hallway and into one of the first floor's recreation rooms, closely followed by Clark.

"You want a drink, Clark?" Lex asked walking behind a large bar.

"Um, sure. You got a coke?" Clark asked. Lex smiled and bent down retrieving two cokes and some rum.

"You'll take yours plain I would imagine." Lex said knowingly mixing his own drink in a clear glass and making his way back over to Clark who was now sitting on a leather couch, handing the coke can to Clark. Lex chuckled lightly as Clark looked around anxiously, tapping the sides of the coke can.

"You okay, Clark?" Lex asked smoothly taking a sip from his crystal glass.

"Oh, no. It's just. I dunno...." Clark trailed off into silence shrugging.

"Lana?" Lex asked with a knowing smile.

"No, but yes. Well, not exactly," Clark explained opening the coke and taking a drink, preventing his mouth from getting in trouble.

"Well, so what's the matter?" Lex pressed on, resting his head on his fist.

Clark examined Lex's face with a smile right from his smooth scalp to his lips, wet with coke and rum. Clark quickly pushed the idea out of his head and looked down at the hard wood floors.

"What is it? Are you having impure fantasies about the girl, Clark?" Lex smiled mischievously, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Well sometimes yeah, But...no! I mean no not exactly.... _Fantasies_. I've dreamt of her leaving her boyfriend, and that's about it. I haven't really had fantasies about her," Clark managed to spit out, slightly embarrassed.

"Then who have you had them about?" Lex presses the issue forward with a chuckle.

"Oh, nobody really," Clark blushed.

"You're not telling me who it is. It's understandable." he shrugged getting up to refresh his drink.

What did he mean by that? Clark thought immediately growing increasingly nervous. Could he know that Clark was talking...was talking about him?

"Whoever it is should be thankful. You're quite the catch Clark Kent," Lex smiled, still looking down at the drink he was pouring.

Was Lex...hitting on him?

"So what kind of fantasies?" Lex paused and smiled wickedly at his friend.

"Kinky?" Lex smirked moving back over to the couch and sitting himself beside the now blushing farm boy.

"Uh, uh. Oh wow! It's getting late," Clark mumbled. "Aren't your parents on vacation or something along those lines, Clark?" 

Clark paused, how did Lex know his parents were gone? Clark looked at Lex and his face must have asked the question because Lex smiled and shot back an answer. "It's nearly eleven o'clock, your parents wouldn't let you stay out past eleven, right?"

"Oh," Clark muttered, "Yeah right. They went on vacation. A 'second honeymoon','" Clark rolled his eyes, 

"And I'm stuck here, in Smallville."

Lex laughed and set his drink down.

"You know Clark, one of these days, we'll go on a vacation. Just the two of us, I promise." Lex said softly placing a hand on Clark's knee.

Clark immediately began to blush and turned away from Lex, trying to hide his blushes.

"Well, I, I'd better go, it's getting kinda late and I want to get an early start tomorrow," he told Lex getting to his feet quickly.

"Oh, I'll take you. A innocent boy like you shouldn't be walking around this late at night. Especially in this dog eat dog town," Lex said sarcastically getting to his feet to retrieve his car keys.

Clark frowned to himself; he really didn't want to be alone tonight. He wanted to stay, and talk to his friend, his love interest, Lex.

"Clark, you know you don't have to leave," Lex commented casually, like he was reading Clark's mind. "What do you mean?" he asked growing nervous. "Well, we can chat, and have a sleep over, here of course."

Clark grinned, "You're serious?"

Lex nodded and laughed slightly, "Of course, it'll be like our innocent childhood Clark thought for a moment, analyzing the proposition, the situation, and the possible outcome. Secretly wishing it wouldn't turn out to be innocent.

Lex broke the silence with a small snort of laughter, "C'mon Clark, its not like were gonna do make-overs or talk about boys or anything." 

Clark immediately looked up at his friend. "Oh well, we can talk about boys..." Clark slipped, not meaning to say what he actually said, conjuring raised eyebrows from his friend.

"I mean! I mean we can talk! That's what I meant!" Clark tried to repair the situation as Lex laughed in amusement.

Lex picked up his car keys and shook his head in wonder.

"Come on farm boy, let's go get your stuff." 

* * *

Clark waited in front of a huge fireplace, now alive with a roaring fire, as he looked around the huge room. The room was elegant yet masculine and was obviously decorated by Lex, and admired the room's sheer size. Clark sat on the soft, snow-white rug and glanced around the room. The desk in the corner was made from the same wood as the four-poster bed, immediately making Clark realize that his room's furniture barely matched at all.

Clark lounged in the pajamas he'd picked up, the cool cotton checkered pants and plain gray tee shirt allowed him to soak up the heat from the blazing fire in front of him as he waited for Lex to come join him. Lex interrupted Clark's thoughts about the Luthor estate as he walked through the doorway, then closed the door behind him.

Lex wore a silk pajama set that was dark with royal colors. Purple, black and gold. His silky pajama pants perfectly matched the silky button down top.

"I think I saw that in my mom's Victoria's Secret catalog." Clark grinned jokingly.

"You're a funny one, Kent," Lex smiled sitting beside Clark.

Lex closed his eyes softly and tipped his head back, enjoying the fire. 

Clark examined the older man in front of him right from his smooth scalp, all the way down to his pedicured toes.

"Hey Clark, you want a drink?" Lex asked immediately opening his eyes and getting to his feet, moving over to a mini bar in the corner of the room. "Sure I'll have..."

"No, I mean a _real_ drink, Clark. Scotch?" he smiled.

Clark didn't say a word, which Lex took as a yes and walked back over handing him a small glass. Lex drank the shot down in one gulp, as Clark tasted it carefully, then took about half of it down. Lex snorted, bemused, and then began to talk.

"So, Clark, I have a question," Lex said, setting his glass down on a coffee table.

"What make you tick? What makes, Clark Kent, tick?" he asked, sitting back waiting for an answer.

Clark froze. How was he supposed to answer that?

After a while Clark answered.

"Well, I can tell ya what doesn't make me tick, well not anymore at least," Clark began softly. "Lana," Lex said simply.

Clark nodded.

"I once had a lover like her," Lex continued, "Always teasing and sending mixed signals. I gave up on that person a long time ago. And I'm glad you did the same."

"What was her name?" Clark asked setting his drink next to Lex's on the small table.

"Her? Who said it was a woman?"

Clark froze, unsure of what to say. Lex was...was gay?

"You're gay, Lex?" Clark asked quietly.

Lex laughed softly.

"Not necessarily. Let's just say, I go for whatever I like, whatever intrigues me," he replied with an air of mystery.

"So you're bisexual?" Clark puzzled.

Lex smiled broadly.

"If that's what you like to call it."

Clark nodded.

"I have secrets too," Clark barely whispered, thinking of where he was really from, where he really belonged.

"Oh really?" Lex asked, intrigued. "Any like mine?" he asked scooting closer.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Lex," Clark asked, once again growing nervous.

"You know, about your sex life."

Clark paused. He didn't _have_ a sex life.

"Well, I like girls, but..but...I've had fantasies about men. Well, I mean only one man," Clark stuttered out, now blushing violently. Clark rolled his eyes to himself, he might as well just tatoo, "I love Lex" on his forehead.

Lex gave a knowing smile and did his best Clark impression.

"So you're bisexual?"

Clark grinned broadly.

"If that's what you want to call it," he replied mockingly.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Lex asked still moving unnoticeably closer.

"Um, oh. It doesn't matter," Clark gulped heavily, "He wouldn't be interested in me anyway."

"Oh?" Lex smiled leaning closer. "And why is that?"

"Well," Clark began, "For one, he could have anyone he wants. Second, he has everything he could ever want, and three, I'm just a small town farm boy," Clark said in a whisper laced with desire.

"I think you'd be surprised by how many men like that want an....innocent...farm boy," Lex whispered, his lips brushing against Clark's ear.

"Oh yeah?" Clark blushed slightly looking down at the floor.

"Yeah," Lex sighed backing away. 

"But you're too young, Clark."

Clark froze in surprise as a sting of hurt swept over him, then quickly became embarrassed.

"So..so you don't want me," Clark replied in a flat, downhearted voice.

Lex let out a tiny laugh.

"You and your insecurities, Clark."

Clark moved closer, he had to make his move before he lost his nerve. Clark slowly moved in towards Lex's waiting lips.

"Don't," Lex tried to say firmly but leaned his head towards Clark's.

Clark softly kissed Lex's lips quickly before he pulled away, a chuckle erupting from the older man. Now determined to show Lex that he wasn't _that_ young, Clark moved back in and kissed him again, longer this time and more serious, then pulled away Looking deep into Lex's gray eyes. Lex opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Clark shifted his face so that it was level with Lex's and moved in slowly, capturing the other man's lips in yet another deep kiss. Lex raised a hand and slid it slowly through Clark's hair. Clark moaned and Lex took advantage of the situation, slipping in his tongue and tasting Clark's mouth.

The two moaned together softly as their hands explored each other's bodies.

Clark tried to keep himself under control. This was after all his first kiss and he didn't want to ruin it. Lex guided Clark through the kiss. Massaging his tongue slowly, meshing their teeth and gums, his thin hands playing softly on Clark's chest. Clark shifted between Lex's legs and pushed his hard cock against his and slowly began rocking back and forth. Clark and Lex moaned into each other's mouths as their hard cocks rubbed together in perfect harmony of desire.

Lex pulled away from Clark with a gasp of pleasure looking into Clark's face, as he licked his swollen lips.

"Clark, we can't do this," Lex tried to reason, directing the comment more to himself towards Clark. Lex began to move away but Clark quickly straddled his hips, keeping Lex in place. Lex let out a laugh mixed with a moan and smiled up pleased at the eager younger man's determination.

"Touch me Lex...I need you," Clark whispered huskily. "Clark, we can't do this..."Lex breathed heavily still rubbing together.

"Please...Lex," Clark pleaded rubbing harder, "Oh god, please."

Lex shifted and pushed Clark down to the rug and pulled his shirt off over his head, discarding it immediately. Lex then began to move his way down to Clark's well-toned chest that was now brushed with beads of sweat.

"Is this what you want, Clark?" Lex gasped taking a nipple into his mouth and twisting in between his teeth, tasting Clark, sex and salt all at once.

"Oh..Lex..fuck!" Clark cried out as he proceeded to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Lex moved further down Clark's chest to his stomach then slowly dipped his tongue into Clark's navel, tasting him slowly as he began to fondle his cotton covered cock.

"Have you thought about this Clark? Me and you?" Lex breathed heavily, licking Clark's boxer shorts. Unable to find the words, Clark nodded swiftly.

"What do you think about?" Lex pressed on the subject nudging Clark's dick with his chin causing Clark to whimper.

"Answer me," Lex said cooly.

"I...I'm....in your office...."

Lex raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Doing what, Clark?"

"Oh...Jesus...sucking me...please, Lex."

Lex gave a amused chuckle looking up at the frustrated farm boy.

"You want me to suck you off, Clark? Is that what you want?" he smiled up at the writhing man with glee.

"Please...Lex" Clark managed between ragged breaths. Lex began to untied Clark's pants and slowly slipped out his dick, stroking it up and down softly.

"Do you like it _hard_ , Clark?" Lex said seductively with a moan.

"Jesus! Lex!" Clark replied with a whimper.

"Answer me, Clark," he whispered teasingly.

"Yes...hard..Lex."

Lex bent down and licked around the head of Clark's leaking cock, tasting the drops of pre-come gathering at the tip.

"Mm, you taste sweet, Clark," Lex mumbled as he took the whole of it into his mouth and began working his way up and down it slowly.

"Oh fuck, Lex!" Clark cried out, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Lex smiled and proceeded to swallow Clark's length. "Lex..I'm..I'm...gonna..." Clark moaned as he bucked his hips up, trying to force more of himself into Lex's mouth.

Lex pulled away and moved back up kissing Clark passionately. Lex moved down to Clark's neck and licked it softly, making a trail from his neck, then up to his ear, fucking it with his tongue.

Clark moaned when he was denied release but began to rub against Lex's own leaking cock.

"I want to feel you Lex...please," Clark mumbled. Lex slowly un-tied the drawstring on his pants and removed them, tossing them aside with Clark's pajamas as Clark unbuttoned Lex's silky shirt and discarded it as well.

Lex lined up the hard cocks and wrapped his hand around both, pumping them both slowly.  
Clark moaned as he felt Lex's hard length rub softly against his, causing delicious friction.

"You want it hard don't you, Clark?" Lex moaned looking at Clark's open mouth.

"You're so fucking hot," he added, capturing Clark's lips in a kiss.

Clark moved his hand up and joined Lex's, pumping them hard and fast.

"Come for me Clark, come," Lex hissed, reaching his own climax.

"Come, Clark."

Clark threw his head back as his dick twitched with his release, his seed spilling over Lex's stomach and his own. Clark brought his hand up to Lex's mouth. "Lick it," he murmured. 

Surprised, but pleased, Lex took Clark's finger in his mouth and tasted his seed. 

Lex was driven over the edge and came hard, spilling onto Clark's stomach.

"Oh fuck," Lex managed to pant, rubbing his fingers in their come and bringing it up to Clark's mouth who licked his fingers clean.

"God, Clark, you're so fucking hot!" Lex smiled collapsing next to Clark.

"You're way sexier than me, Lex, God that was... amazing."

Lex nodded with a grin.

"Was I...ya know...okay?" Clark blushed lightly looking away from Lex.

Lex laughed and nodded swiftly.

"You were more then alright Clark, believe me!"

Clark blushed even harder smiling proudly. Lex smiled and got to his feet, extending a hand out to his friend, causing a curious glare from Clark.

"Lex?" Clark asked reluctantly.

"Let's try this in the office," Lex replied with a wicked grin.

Clark grinned and took Lex's hand.


End file.
